Scarlet Paradise
by iamlisbon
Summary: Hightower decides to reward the Serious Crimes Unit with a cruise. Things take a turn for the worse when the ship sinks, and the team's lives are left in jeopardy when they are stranded on a deserted island. Jisbon/Rigspelt fluff, with Cho stuck in the middle of it. Rated T to be safe. Multi-chapter fanfic, Please R&R!


**This is my first multi-chapter fanfic! So excited to try this! I apologize in advance it may take me awhile between chapters (ya know, band camp). Please R&R! Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

"Hey guys, I just got an e-mail from Hightower. Said we all had to meet her in her office in 20 minutes." Lisbon announced to the Serious Crimes Unit. The team looked at eachother with confused expressions on their faces. Lisbon continued, answering their unasked questions.

"No, I don't know what this is about."

"Well, I can tell you its not bad news," Jane said from his couch.

Van Pelt swivled her chair around.

"Oh c'mon, how can you possibly know that?" the young redhead asked.

"Well, we haven't had a case in a few days, so it can't be a complaint. And she's already given all the units their quarterly performance reviews. Hence, it can't be bad news." He answered, without taking a breath.

Lisbon and Van Pelt rolled their eyes, while Cho and Rigsby tried to conceal their smiles.

"Well I hope it's something exciting," Rigsby stated. "I'm kinda bored sitting here all day."

"Yes, I'm sure you're bored sitting there and eating all day," Van Pelt laughed.

"You bet," he answered, sticking his toungue out at her.

* * *

"Miss Lisbon, you and your team have shown exemplary skills in the field these past couple of years." Madeline Hightower explained to the SCU. "As you well know, you have the highest closure ratings in the state, and the CBI is very proud to be able to boast that."

A faint blush crept onto Lisbon's face. "Thank you ma'am, we try." She said, trying to conceal her embarressment.

Hightower's eyes went to Jane, who was fiddling with a brain buster puzzle that sat on the filing cabinet."Jane, this meeting includes you, if you wouldn't mind joining us," she said.

Jane looked at her with his innocent charm. "Oh…sorry," he mumbled, placing the solved puzzle back on her cabinet.

"As I was saying, the SCU is the pride and joy of the CBI, and I think you and your team deserve a little something for it." The team looked at Hightower with curious eyes. "The CBI would lik,e to send you… on a cruise!"

Mixed emotions covered the faces of the agents {and consultant). Rigsby and Van Pelt looked at eachother, perhaps a little flirtaciously, Jane smiled, as he happened to love the water, and Cho, well, nobody could tell what he felt. Lisbon on the other hand, reacted differently. The blood drained from her face, and her hands made tight fists.

"Uhh… well thank you for the wonderful news," Lisbon stuttered, then turned and walked out of the office.

Hightower raised one eyebrow. "Well, ok then. Back to work," she commanded. The team looked at eachother, and filed out the door.

"Jane," Hightower began. He turned around. "Yeah?" "Will you see what's bothering Lisbon? Make sure she's ok?" Jane nodded, and closed the door. "Thanks," she said to herself.

* * *

"Lisbon?" Jane asked, pushing her office door open. He looked around for a moment, and realized she wasn't there. He thought for a second, and then it clicked. Jane closed the door, went through the bullpen, and up the flights of stairs. He paused at the door to the attic. "Lisbon?" he called again.

"Jane, go away," she responded. He shrugged, and pushed the door open anyway. He found her sitting on the floor, in front of his makeshift bed. Her head rested on her knees. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Lisbon asked, tears in her voice. "You know I can't do that," Jane answered, walking and sitting down next to her.

"What's bothering you, Lisbon? Why don't you want to go on a cruise?" She didn't answer him. Jane gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Lisbon," he said quietly.

She raised her head slowly. Jane's heart lurched at the sight. Her eyes were red rimmed, and she was doing everything in her power to keep her lips from trembling. Seeing all of this made Jane feel…confused? Lisbon hardly ever cried, and when she did, it was usually something that struck really close to home, something to do with her family.

"I hate…the water," she finally confessed. On the outside, Jane remained calm, but on the inside, he was truly shocked. "Go ahead, make fun of me," she said. "Uhh…sorry Lisbon, I don't have a witty statement at the moment. When I think of one, I'll tell you." He smiled at her. She gave him a look, and then a small grin crept onto her face.

"Now, will you please tell me why the water bothers you?" he asked, gently. The grin faded off of Lisbon's face.

"Umm… when I was a little girl, my grandparents had a pool in their backyard. We would go there pretty often in the summer, and I loved swimming and being in the water. Me and my brothers would play all of those little pool games. Well, we went there once after our mother died. My father took 2 six-packs of Budwieser and a bottle of Jack with him. He sat in a poolside chair all day long, and drank. At about six o'clock in the evening, he told us it was time to leave. My brothers obeyed right away, got out of the pool. I was old enough to realize I didn't want to get in the car, with my father driving. So I stayed in the pool, and refused to get out."

Lisbon began to sob again. "He didn't like that, so he actually got in the pool with all of his clothes on. He kept yelling at me to get out of the pool, and I kept telling him no. He got fed up, and grabbed me. He pushed my head under the water, and I struggled and struggled, but he wouldn't let me up. I remember my lungs beginning to hurt, and everything around me fading to black. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital room, and my father apologizing frantically. He couldn't believe it was him who had hurt me. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry," he kept saying, with tears running down his face." Lisbon took a deep breath.

"And you haven't been in the water since," Jane finished for her. She shook her head no. "Well one time. Remember that case, with the clown who killed her husband, Noah Valaquette?" He nodded his head. "Well, when that puzzle shop owner, Tolman Bunting, went snooping around the lockers at that pier, Cho and I chased him down the beach, under the pier, and into the water. It was only ankle deep, but even that bothered me."

She half smiled at him. For once, Jane didn't know what to say, so he put his arm around her shoulders, and she put her head on his shoulder. "I know there's nothing shameful about being afraid of the water, but I gotta confess, I am ashamed of it." Lisbon said.

He thought about this for a minute. "Well, listen to me Lisbon. I would never let anything bad happen to you. I'll always be there to save your life. You know that, right?" Lisbon blushed, and nodded. Jane continued, "I think you should go on the cruise, it'll be good for you to get some time off." "I don't know, Jane, maybe you're right," she admitted. "I am right." He said simply. Lisbon wiped stray ears from her face. "Fine, I'll go. If anything bad happens, I'm blaming you," she said, playfully. She got up off the ground, and wiped her eyes again.

"One question, Jane," she said. "Oh, and what would that be Lisbon?" "Do you even own any casual clothes? How are you going to enjoy yourself on a cruise in nothing but three-piece suits?" Jane chuckled. "Believe it or not, I do own more than suits." She nodded, and walked toward the door. "Oh, and Jane?" "Yeah?" She hesitated for a second. "Thanks. For you know…whatever." Then she walked out of the door. "You're welcome!" Jane called out the door. Then he smiled to himself.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review (I do love reviews!)**


End file.
